


Sweet fragrance

by angelandthelord



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, maybe???, this has no plot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelandthelord/pseuds/angelandthelord
Summary: haha i have never posted anything here but i just found this on my phone and i think i wrote it not so long ago? i guess i'll just put it here.this is super short as i wrote it for a challenge, so don't mind me, i can't write something long.also english isn't my native language, so excuse me for any mistakes here!





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha i have never posted anything here but i just found this on my phone and i think i wrote it not so long ago? i guess i'll just put it here.
> 
> this is super short as i wrote it for a challenge, so don't mind me, i can't write something long.
> 
> also english isn't my native language, so excuse me for any mistakes here!

A bright white with sweet fragrance, that’s the first thing Arthur has noticed when he opened his door. He saw a familiar man almost as tall as him standing there. The guy was only smiling at him without saying a word while handing the thing out to him.

 

“Are you really serious?” Arthur asked.

“As serious as I could ever have been, darling.” the other said, the smile never disappeared from his face.

Arthur groaned, and took the thing from him. “I swear to god Eames,” he said. “If you don’t stop bringing me flowers and nothing else, I’m all ready to kick you out of here.”

“Oh my,” Eames laughed, and then winked at Arthur. “But you know, even you always say that, you still accept my gift anyway?”

Arthur didn’t answer. Of course there’s no way he could deny the fact. Why did he even gave Eames a chance to say so.

Eames stared at him for a moment, and then cut him off before he was going to let words out. “It’s Gardenia. Beautiful isn’t it? And I thought the meaning of it is—“

“Shut up,” Arthur said, turned away a little bit. “I know what it means. And I don’t even have to google it like you did.”

“Oh? That’s great.” Eames raised his eyebrows, grinning playfully. “And ouch, don’t say it like that, darling. At least I’m being thoughtful,” He was quiet for a moment, then added. “And you know why.”

Now it’s Arthur’s turn to stay quiet. He didn’t know what to say, honestly.

 

God. This guy.

 

_You’re always straightforward, aren’t you?_

_What’s it being so subtle just now?_

 

“Stop it.” Arthur said, his voice sounding embarrassing in his own head. “I got it, ok? Now can you just leave?” He, unconsciously, hid half of his face behind the bouquet, trying to look as mad as he could at the moment.

“Alright alright,” Eames gave him another smile. “I’ll be leaving now. I hope you’re having a good day then.” And just as Arthur thought he was safe for today when he saw the guy turning his back, he began to lower the bouquet from his face. But unexpectedly, Eames just turned back really, really quick, and pressing his lips against his softly. It felt like forever.

Arthur was shocked. So many questions came up in his head. What is he doing? Why on earth would Eames have to kiss him—they never did more than— Eames pulled back, his face was close, too close.

“You know,” He began. “We’ve been playing around long enough—being dumb I’d say, and I thought after giving you those flowers you’d suggest something, but since you didn’t so—“

“Don’t you dare say it,” Arthur said, leaning down to Eames’ neck. “You’re embarrassing.”

 

“So is it mutual then?”

“I think,”

“Be more direct, will you, darling?”

“I’ll punch your eyes.”

Eames laughed as he pulled Arthur into his arms, “Haha, alright.”

 

 

 

_(Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness. They convey joy. They tell the receiver that they are lovely. And they indicate “secret love”.)_


End file.
